


Oslo-Lillehammer

by Bewa



Series: Ferieturer [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Biltur, Fluff - selvfølgelig, Kø, M/M, Mitsubishi, Rasteplass, Semi-Public Sex, bj
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even og Isak skal på roadtrip til Lillehammer.





	Oslo-Lillehammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen, Pagnilagni! ❤
> 
> Du (og flere med deg) "ba" om en oppfølger, og da tenkte jeg det kunne være passende at du får den i bursdagsgave. Ønsker deg en super bursdag, med pakker, vin og ellers hva du måtte ønske! ❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har vært innom og rensket opp i feil, kommet med innspill og holdt meg litt i "øra" der det har vært nødvendig.. Tusen takk! ❤

Det hadde svirret i hodet til Even helt siden de kom hjem fra påskeferien i Trondheim. Minuttene i bilen da de sto i kø før Elverum hadde brent seg fast i hukommelsen hans, og han kunne enda kjenne følelsen han hadde hatt i kroppen. Den sitrende følelsen av forbud, spenning og lyst flettet inn i hverandre. Han hadde vært så nære å si  _ Fuck, bare gjør det _ til Isak da han hadde hvisket inn i øret hans. 

Men han hadde vært livredd for at  Isak ville fremkalle rykninger i bein og hofter, som i sin tur ville skyte beinet fram, foten ned i gasspedalen og deretter fronten på Poloen til mamma inn i bilen foran. 

 

Når han tenker på det, kjenner han den kriblende følelsen i magen og lengre ned igjen. Han hadde sittet og smugkikket på Isak som hadde sovet gjennom halve Østerdalen. Da de hadde passert Koppang og Evenstad, hadde Evenn tenkt på hvordan det ville vært om han hadde strukket hånden ut, latt den gli over magen til Isak, ned mellom beina hans og strøket langsomt over skrittet hans til han hadde kjent Isak bli hard. Latt hånden gli innenfor linningen på buksen hans, grepet rundt ham og runket ham.

Isak hadde jo sikkert våknet, men  han hadde vært så avslappet og nydelig. Munnen litt åpen, krøllene hengende ned over pannen, øyevippene som hvilte på kinnene hans, leppene som var akkurat så langt fra hverandre at han hadde, om han hadde hatt lang nok hals, og ikke kjørt bil,  kunne bøyd seg fram og lirket tungen sin akkurat inn mellom dem. Bare tanken på å vekke ham sånn, se hodet hans legge seg bakover, munnen hans, tungen som helt sikkert hadde kommet ut, glidd over leppene hans, den lille rynken han alltid får over nesen når Even tar på ham…..

 

Tanken på Isak i bilen gjør at Even ligger og vrir seg i sengen.

Han lar hånden gli ned over sin egen mage, skyver bokseren ned og sparker den forsiktig av seg. Legger den ene hånden rundt seg selv og slipper ut et lite stønn. Ikke for høyt, for han vil ikke vekke Isak. Det er tidlig morgen, litt for tidlig for Isak, men Even har vært våken en liten stund.

Sammen med tankene om bilturen.

Isak rører på seg, snur seg rundt og kryper inntil ham.

“Hvorfor er du våken nå?” Isak mumler når han borer ansiktet inn mot overarmen hans, leppene hans beveger seg mot huden hans som små kyss.

Even løfter armen og Isak kryper enda nærmere, helt inntil, med hodet mellom skulderen og brystet hans.

“Våknet. Og tenkte på deg.” Even kysser ham øverst på pannen og han kjenner at Isak smiler.

“Noe fint da?”

“Mm.” Even lukker øynene, holder hånden helt stille. Om Isak trenger å sove mer, skal ikke Even vekke ham med å ligge og runke ved siden av ham. Han klarer å styre seg liksom.

Isak rører på seg igjen, klemmer seg tettere inntil ham, og Even kjenner hånden til Isak legge seg over hans egen. Isak stryker over fingrene hans med lette bevegelser..

“Trenger du hjelp?”

Even puster ut.

Et langt pust.

“Hvordan visste du det?” Even kysser ham i pannen igjen, og Isak vrir på hodet, aker seg litt opp, så leppene deres møtes.

“Hørte det på pusten din. Og på hjertet ditt.”

“Hjertet?” Even lukker øynene og kjenner hånden til Isak dytte bort hans egen og Isak griper rundt ham. Hånden hans glir langsomt opp og ned.

“Mm.” Isak beveger hodet sitt lett fra side til side. “Det banket litt fort.”

“Jeg kunne jo hatt mareritt da?” Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen.

“Hjertet ditt banker ikke sånn da.” Hånden har sluppet taket, Isak stryker med fingertuppene nå. Opp og ned. Langsomt. Pirrende. Deilig.

“Er det forskjell på hvordan hjertet mitt banker?” Han drar pusten inn, holder den litt og slipper den ut igjen. Det er alltid like deilig når Isak tar på ham. Han vet alltid hva han skal gjøre. Hva som er best. Hva han trenger.

“Visste du ikke det?”

“Nei.”

“Det er det. En type banking når du er kåt, en type banking når du er engstelig, en type banking når du er avslappet og så videre.”

“Du kødder?” Even klemmer han inntil seg, løfter haken hans opp med den hånden som nå er arbeidsledig og kysser ham.

Isak trekker hodet litt tilbake og smiler til ham. “Litt. Men jeg hørte at du var kåt da. Det er ikke tull.” Han møter leppene hans igjen og hånden griper helt rundt ham igjen. Beveger seg litt hurtigere.

 

**

 

“Jeg tenkte på den bilturen vi hadde i påsken.” Isak har akkurat tørket magen hans og hånden sin med bokseren som Even hadde hatt på seg. “Jeg tenkte på at jeg angret litt på at jeg sa nei. Til å bli sugd i bilen.”

Isak begynner å le. “Du angrer på det ja. Litt seint å tenke på det nå da.”

“Nei?” Even snur seg mot ham, legger seg helt inntil ham, legger armen rundt ham og stryker langsomt over ryggen, helt ned til rumpa. Lar hånden gli over hoftene og fram over magen hans. Han kjenner at Isak også er hard og det er litt vått foran på bokseren hans. Han lar hånden gli over bomullsstoffet og klemmer lett. “Trenger du også hjelp?”

“Trodde aldri du skulle spørre.” Isak gnir seg inntil hånden hans. “Vurderte å gå i dusjen og gjøre det selv.”

“Da ville jeg vært med. Men, du kunne jo spurt?”

“Du da?” Isak presser seg mot ham, og Even drar bokseren hans ned, skyver den ned over rumpa og lårene hans.”Du kunne også spurt, i sted?”

“Jeg trodde du sov.”

“So what?”

“Kan nesten ikke vekke deg for at du skal ha sex med meg. Eller runke meg, eller suge meg eller whatever.”

“Kan du vel.” Isak stønner ordene ut mens hånden til Even glir over ham.

 

**

 

Lørdag, et par uker senere , står de på soverommet og pakker.

“Når skal vi dra?” Isak står med en liten haug med boksere i hånden og går mot bagen som ligger på sengen.

Even bøyer seg inn i skapet og plukker ut bukser og gensere. “Det tar tre timer å kjøre opp til Lillehammer, så vi bør komme oss avgårde om ikke så lenge. Vi bruker jo litt tid på å hente bilen hos mamma og pappa også.” Han reiser seg opp og slenger bukser og gensere i bagen. Isak ser på ham, og han ser tilbake. Trekker på skuldrene. “Hva?”

“Det begynner sju?” Isak legger bokserne i bagen, går bort til vidnuet og lukker glidelåsene på dressposene som henger på gardinstangen.

“Ja?” Even ser på ham, kjenner at han smiler inni seg, men prøver å holde seg alvorlig.

“Og klokka er ikke mer enn ti nå?”

“Nei?”

“Vi er oppe hos foreldrene dine rundt elleve om vi stikker snart. Da har vi over sju timer på oss?” Han går bort til kommoden og åpner skuffen med sokkene i.

“Ja?” Even tar et skritt mot ham. “Vi skal kjøre Mitsubishi.”

  


Isak blir stående helt stille med hånden nedi sokkeskuffen. Even ser på ryggen og skuldrene hans. Han hører at Isak puster langsomt inn og ut igjen. Snur seg like langsomt rundt, øynene hans er store, og munnen åpen.

“Mitsubishi? Har du fått låne Mitsubishien til faren din?”

Even nikker. Tar et skritt til mot Isak som står med begge nevene full av sokker.

“Okey.” Stemmen til Isak er grumsete. Han svelger.

Even kan se adamseplet hans bevege seg opp og ned i halsen, og han kjenner at han blir tørr i munnen selv. Må svelge. Vet at stemmen hans kommer til å være litt rusten om han sier noe, så han kremter først, men det hjelper ikke stort. “Hva tenker du om det?”

Isak tar langsomme skritt mot sengen der bagen ligger, legger sokkene pent på toppen. “Fett.”

“Ja?”

“Ja.” Isak nikker forsiktig og tar de siste skrittene mot ham, legger hendene sine på hoftene hans, lar dem gli bak på ryggen og drar han inntil seg. “Ja.” Isak legger leppene sine mot kinnet til Even, nesten ved munnviken. Beveger dem langsomt mot munnen før leppene hans omslutter Evens.

Even legger armene sine rundt ham, men bøyer hodet litt bakover og ser på ham, smiler. “Derfor trenger vi litt ekstra tid.”

Isak kysser ham igjen med et smil inn i kysset. “Jeg er med.”

 

*

 

Når de går av bussen på holdeplassen like ved mamma og pappa, kjenner Even på litt av den samme sitringen i magen som han hadde gjort i bilen på vei mot Elverum. Han liker å kjøre bil sammen med Isak. Liker at det er bare de to, alene, i deres egne lille verden, nesten som i sitt eget univers. Ingen andre kan høre hva de sier, se hva de gjør, følge med på dem. Det spiller ingen rolle hvem som kjører. Bare det er de to.

Isak kommer opp på siden av ham og tar hånden hans. Klemmer den lett når de går bortover fortauet. “Hvordan klarte du å overtale Jan til å låne bort bilen?”

“Trengte ikke å overtale ham. Mamma skal på noe greier i morgen formiddag, og hun vil ikke kjøre pappa sin bil, og pappa skal ut med noen kompiser i kveld, så da var det lett. Vi kommer jo hjem i morgen kveld igjen.”

“Jøss.” Isak ler kort. “Trodde aldri i verden han kom til å låne bort den bilen.”

“Ikke jeg heller. Hadde hundre argumenter klare for å få låne den.”

“Hundre faktisk?”

“Mm.” Even klemmer hånden til Isak. “Jeg har tenkt på det helt siden 1. påskedag.”

“Hva da?”

Han vet at Isak erter, men svarer likevel. “Det jeg fikk tilbud om, og som jeg takket nei til.”

“Å? Det.” Isak dytter ham litt i armen, men slipper ikke hånden hans. “Det var et engangstilbud. Kommer ikke til å skje igjen.”

“Særlig.” Even dytter tilbake.

 

De går inn porten og opp gangstien mot huset til mamma og pappa. Even ser at pappa har satt Mitsubishien klar i gårdsplassen. Den er stor og sølvgrå, sidevinduene er sotede, både foran og bak, og bilen er nyvasket og blankpolert. Even vet at det er skinnseter både foran og bak, og at det er god plass. Veldig god plass.

Kriblingen i magen øker, han klemmer hånden til Isak når de går opp til trappen, ringer på og går inn samtidig, akkurat som han pleier. Inne i entreen roper han et kort hallo, kipper av seg skoene, tråkker videre innover mens han drar av seg jakken og slenger den på en stol. Han registrerer at Isak lukker døren bak seg før en infernalsk pipelyd skjærer gjennom huset.

Rytmisk og sinnsykt høy.

Han legger hendene over ørene, og ser på Isak som stirrer på ham med store øyne mens han putter fingrene i sine ører.

Et rabalder høres fra andre etasje, så høyt at det overdøver både pipelyden og trenger gjennom hendene hans. Even tar bort hendene et lite øyeblikk, og han hører et “Faen da!”og tunge skritt kommer ned trappen.

Even legger hendene over ørene igjen og Isak har til og med lukket øynene sine nå, akkurat som det skal kunne stenge lyden ute. Pappa kommer mot dem, forsvinner ut i entreen og etter noen sekunder er lyden borte.

Han ser på dem, og begynner å le. “Dere skulle sett dere selv!”

“Du kunne jo sagt fra at dere hadde installert alarm da!”

“Vi har hatt det lenge, Even!”

“Ja, men dere har jo bare brukt den om natten før. Og..” Even slår oppgitt ut med armene, “du kan jo i det minste låse døren når du har alarmen på da!”

“Og du må lære deg å vente utenfor til noen kommer og lukker opp!” Pappa klasker ham på ryggen og drar ham inn i en klem. “Fint å se deg forresten.” Han snur seg mot Isak, som også får en klem. “Deg også, Isak!”

“Pøh.” Even fnyser. “Jeg har jo alltid gått rett inn her. Det er barndomshjemmet mitt liksom.”

“Og det gir deg rett til å buse inn?” Pappa ser på ham, smalner øynene litt og et lite smil kryper opp i det ene kinnet. “Tenk om mamma og jeg hadde.....”

“PAPPA!” Even holder opp den ene hånden.

“..vært midt i en krangel?” Pappa ler.

“Whatever!” Even slår ut med armene igjen, og Isak begynner å le. De går mot trappen alle tre, mens Isak fortsatt humrer for seg selv, og Even klarer ikke annet enn å dytte til ham. “Slutt.” Han hvisker det i øret til Isak når han går like bak ham opp trappen.

 

Oppe på kjøkkenet finner pappa fram nøkkelen til bilen og gir den til Even med et høytidelig bukk. “Kjør pent med den.”

“Selvfølgelig, pappa! Hva tar du oss for?”

“Noen som kjører pent?”

“Nettopp!” Even nikker og putter nøkkelen i lommen. Han snur seg mot Isak i det pappa peker mot stolene ved kjøkkenbordet.  

“Har dere tid til en kaffe før dere kjører eller?”

Even ser på Isak. Han nikker forsiktig, og ser på klokken. Akkurat som det spiller noen rolle. “Tja?” Even drar på det. “Hva sier du Isak?”

Isak stryker Even over ryggen, vipper hodet litt bakover og ser på ham. “Joa, vi har vel kanskje tid til en liten kopp?”      

 

  
De blir sittende litt for lenge, syns Even. Han er litt utålmodig etter å komme seg avgårde, og han kan egentlig merke det på Isak også. Men pappa starter den ene samtalen etter den andre, og de kommer liksom ikke fra. Til slutt reiser Even seg og ser på Isak. “Vi får nesten komme oss avgårde vi. Vi må jo hjemom og hente bagasjen og greier før vi skal oppover. Litt greit å ha god tid?”

Isak reiser seg raskt opp og ser på ham. “Ja, det er sant.”

“Ja, om dere må reise, så må dere det.” Pappa reiser seg han også, “Bare så dere vet det, så er den er litt kraftigere enn Poloen til mamma. Sånn at dere er klar over det. På E6 og sånn.”

“Så Isak kan kjøre litt fortere enn han pleier mener du?” Even dytter Isak ertende i skulderen.

“Hey!” Isak dytter tilbake. “Jeg kjører ikke SÅ sakte. Dessuten var det de andre bilene som var sinker.”

Even ler og stryker ham over armen. “Jeg bare tullet da.”

“Dere er vel voksne og ansvarlige. Om dere kjører for fort og blir tatt i kontroll, så regner jeg med dere har råd til det.” Pappa ler med dem. “Bare kjør pent. Vi vil gjerne ha dere to hele tilbake igjen.

“Vi skal det pappa.” Even tar et skritt mot ham og gir ham en klem. “Tusen takk for at vi får låne bilen din. Mye diggere med bil enn med tog.”

Pappa følger dem til døren, og står og ser etter dem når de går bort til bilen.

“Tog er ikke så verst det heller da.” Isak åpner døren og setter seg inn. Han fortsetter når dørene er lukket. “Den togturen vi hadde over til Bergen i fjor høst var jo bra?” Isak ser på ham og gliser.

“Det er vel ikke akkurat normalen at man er alene i en togvogn så lenge som vi var?” Even starter bilen og de ruller sakte ut av gårdsplassen.

“Nei, kanskje ikke.” Isak legger hodet mot nakkestøtten. “Og det er sykt mye deiligere å kjøre bil.” Han ser seg rundt. “Og denne ER digg. Så god plass da. Til både bein og alt.”

“Alt faktisk.” Even smiler, kikker på ham før han følger med på veien igjen.

“Ja? Alt.” Isak nikker bestemt og ser ut av frontruten.

*

 

De er ute på E6, og passerer Alnabru før klokka har rukket å bli ett. Trafikken er akkurat passe og farten er jevn. Tydeligvis ingen sinker i trafikken.

Enda i alle fall.

Isak sitter i passasjersetet og leter etter musikk på telefonen, og Even kjenner på den deilige følelsen av å være på tur.

I bil.

Med Isak.

 

Kanskje er forventningene hans litt for store til denne turen. Det er jo ikke sikkert noe av det han har lyst til kommer til å skje. Det kan jo være situasjoner på veien som gjør at det bare blir en helt vanlig biltur opp til Lillehammer og plutselig sjekker de inn på hotellet før klokka fire. Ikke det at hotellrom med Isak er feil. Langt ifra, men sitringen og spenningen med bilen gjør noe med ham.

 

Isak legger fra seg telefonen, og lener seg bakover.

“Bra bil da.” Han snakker ut i luften. “Og bra anlegg.” Han skrur opp lyden litt. “Du kler den.”

“Jeg?” Even ser overrasket på ham.

“Ja? Litt sånn familiefaraktig over deg når du kjører den. Jeg liker det.”

“Sa ikke du noe om at det som hadde med far - altså med unger å gjøre - måtte snakkes om?”

“Å?” Isak ser på ham, smiler skjevt. “Syns du sa det var bestemt jeg. Da vi sto på Alvdal og så på han guttungen som spydde.”

Even ler kort, kjenner varmen spre seg i kroppen. “Jeg sa jo det.” Han snur seg mot Isak, strekker hånden ut mot ham og Isak møter hans, klemmer den. “Og jeg mente det, Isak. Å bli pappa sammen med deg, det hadde vært fantastisk.”

“Mm.” Isak klemmer hånden hans. “Jeg er ikke helt klar for det enda ass.”

“Men det er ikke jeg heller, Isak. Ikke nå. Men en gang kanskje.”

“En gang.” Isak nikker og klemmer hånden hans igjen.

 

Stillheten som oppstår mellom dem er ikke ubehagelig på noen måte, den er bare god. Alle følelsene han har for Isak er så store, så mye, så det er faktisk godt å sitte sånn helt i stillhet, kjenne hånden til Isak i sin, høre pusten hans, kjenne det intense nærværet av ham.

“Jeg elsker deg, Even.” Isak sier det ut i luften. Ordene treffer ham midt i hjertet. Isak har sikkert sagt det hundrevis, kanskje tusenvis, av ganger før, men akkurat nå treffer de en nerve de ikke har berørt før. Even klemmer hånden hans hardt og nikker.

“Jeg elsker deg, Isak.” Trykket i hånden blir gjengjeldt og stillheten fortsetter, men bare rundt et par svinger etter Skedsmokorset, for plutselig er veibanen foran dem full av biler.

 

Som står helt stille.

 

Isak slipper hånden hans og retter seg opp i setet. “Hva skjer?”

“Aner ikke.” Even strekker halsen så langt han kan for å prøve å se forbi alle bilene som står tett i tett foran ham på motorveien, men det er helt umulig å se noen ting.

Isak drar opp mobilen og Even ser at han går inn på nettavisene for å se om det står noe. Even skrur på radioen for å høre om det er noen trafikkmeldinger.

“Det er en ulykke litt lengre fremme, nesten ved Kløfta. Det er sikkert derfor det står bom stille her..»

“Ved Kløfta? Også er det kø  hit?” Even ser på ham.

“Drøyt.” Isak nikker. “Det kan jo hende noen av de som skriver nyheter har tatt feil av stedet da, det har liksom skjedd før.”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Gidder du å sende pappa en melding om at det ikke er oss?”

Isak nikker og taster kjapt en melding, før han legger telefonen i midtkonsollen igjen.

 

Trafikken står virkelig helt stille, og det er ingen antydning til bevegelse. Foran dem står en stor varebil, og til høyre har de siden på en stor trailer. Bokstavene på det hvite er litt utydelige, men han kan skimte en OBE og noen streker bak, tenker det er en Tollpost lastebil. Even setter bilen i park og setter på håndbrekket, motorlyden forsvinner nesten og han ser kjapt bort på Isak. Han sitter og biter seg forsiktig i underleppen. Even lurer på hva han tenker på. Isak ser seg til siden før han setter musikken på igjen, og skrur opp volumet litt, før han legger hodet bakover og kikker bort på ham.

“Vet du hva jeg tenker på nå?” Isak lar tungen gli langsomt over leppene.

Hjertet banker litt raskere, og han blir nesten skjelven i stemmen av det. Han må svelge. “Kanskje det samme som jeg tenker på?”

“Trodde ikke ligninger med tre ukjente var det du pleide å tenke på?” Isak strekker hånden ut og legger den på skulderen hans, fingrene hans beveger seg langsomt i hårfestet og litt oppover i hodebunnen. Forsiktige, myke bevegelser.

“Næh. Ikke tre ukjente, mer to kjente.”

“Hm? Hva kan det være?” Isak aker seg litt nærmere ham, og lener seg mot ham. Legger hodet på skulderen hans. Akkurat som han gjorde sist. “Har du en løsning da?”

“Løsning?”

“Ja? På ligningen?” Leppene til Isak er like ved øret hans og det sender signaler rundt i hele kroppen til Even.

“Nei, er ikke så god på sånt, men du vet det kanskje?”

“Kanskje?”

Isak løsner sitt eget sikkerhetsbelte og aker seg enda nærmere midtkonsollen. Skyver fra med det ene beinet mot døren på sin side, og legger hånden sin på låret hans. Stryker over det, ned til kneet og opp igjen. Helt opp til skrittet og lar hånden gli mellom beina hans. Even glir litt fremover i setet og slipper ut et lite stønn. Leppene til Isak beveger seg forsiktig oppover og nedover halsen til Even, og han kjenner tungespissen hans såvidt mot den tynne huden like under øret.

Even trykker på utløseren på sitt eget sikkerhetsbelte og drar det av seg. Hånden til Isak klemmer ham gjennom det tykke jeansstoffet, og den glir videre opp, under t-skjorten og over magen hans. Langsomme, ertende bevegelser over hele magen, opp langs brystbenet, og ned igjen. Fingertuppene hans berører så vidt brystvortene på veien ned mot magen igjen, og Even trekker pusten raskt når han kjenner leppene til Isak bevege seg bort fra øret og ned over kjeven. Han snur på hodet og møter leppene hans.

Kysset er dypt og langsomt. Tungen til Isak glir over leppene hans før den møter hans, og hånden til Isak i nakken drar han mot seg. Isak stønner lavt, presser den andre hånden ned mot jeansen som er alt for trang akkurat nå. Even kjenner at Isak fikler med knappen, men han får den ikke opp, så han skyver Isaks hånd bort og åpner knappene i jeansen selv, aker seg enda litt lengre fram i setet.

Når Isak griper om ham gjennom bokseren må han slippe leppene til Isak og lener hodet bakover, stønner høyt. “Fy faen, Isak. Dette er…”

“Er hva da?” Han hører smilet i stemmen til Isak.

“Hot. Du er…“

“Digg?”

Even må le. “Ja. Digg. Deilig. Sexy. Rå. Utrolig....”

Munnen til Isak stopper talestrømmen hans, og han forsvinner inn i kysset. Inn til Isak, med hele seg. Kjenner hvordan alle følelsene han har for Isak bare bobler i ham. Isak er hans, har vært det lenge, og skal for alltid være det. I sengen, på tur, hjemme, i Oslo, i Norge, i Verden og i Universet. For alltid.

Men akkurat nå.

På E6.

I bilen.

I kø.

 

Isak slipper leppene hans, og ser på ham. “Kan jeg?”

Even ser på ham og det kjennes ut som alt blodet han har i hele kroppen blir samlet på ett sted. Isaks øyne skinner mot ham. De er mørkegrønne nå, lyser av kåthet og ønske om å gjøre det godt for ham, Even vet det. Han nikker langsomt, puster tungt og et smil brer seg i ansiktet til Isak. “Gi meg et dytt i skulderen om trafikken starter da.”

Isak kysser ham igjen, langsomt og dypt. Han kan nesten kjenne alle følelsene til Isak i kysset. Så slipper han leppene hans, kysser halsen hans, puster varm luft på brystkassen gjennom t-skjorten, før leppene finner den bare huden på magen. Slikker og kysser seg nedover, helt til linningen på bokseren.

Munnen hans er rundt ham gjennom bokseren først, leker, erter, pirrer en stund, før han kjaptt drar den ned og Even kjenner den varme munnhulen omslutte ham helt.

Stønnet som slipper ut av ham er mørkt og nesten dyrisk. Han hører det selv, men klarer ikke å stoppe det. De står på E6 liksom, og Isak suger ham. Ligger over midtkonsollen i en stilling som bare må være sinnsykt ubehagelig. Likevel gjør han det, beveger munnen sin opp og ned over ham, fingrene hans leker med ballene, stryker fram og tilbake, klemmer litt, en finger er nesten helt bak ved åpningen hans, men han kommer ikke helt til selv om Even prøver å løfte på rumpa og bevege hoftene, men det går ikke. Og det i seg selv tenner ham enda mer, om det i det hele tatt går an.

“Isak, Isak.” Han stønner navnet hans høyt og legger hodet bakover mot nakkestøtten. Tar inn alle følelsene på en gang. Burde sikkert ha øynene åpne og følge med både på lastebilen ved siden av og bilen foran, men han klarer det ikke. Han lukker øynene i stedet, nyter hver bevegelse Isak gjør med både hender og munn. Griper tak i håret til Isak. Ikke for å presse ham ned, mer for å holde seg fast, kjenne rytmen til Isak i hånden sin. Og han vet at Isak liker det. Han liker Evens hender i håret sitt, alltid, uansett om Isak suger ham eller om de knuller,  om de bare kysser eller om de ligger og koser, sitter ved siden av hverandre på kino, er ute med andre.

Isak stønner rundt ham, prøver å flytte på sin egen hånd, kanskje for å komme til for seg selv, men han gir opp. Plasserer i steden hånden i setet til Even for å holde seg oppe. Øker takten og intensiteten litt, slikker, suger, tar ham inn så langt han klarer.

“Faen, Isak. jeg....”

Det skjer helt plutselig.

Ikke sånn gradvis at han kjenner det og kan nyte at det snart skjer. Nå bare eksploderer alt. Hvite og svarte prikker flyr foran øynene hans. Hoftene beveger seg litt opp, og han er glad Isak ligger over beina hans så han ikke skal støte for hardt inn i munnen hans. Han kommer hardere enn han har gjort på lenge. Og Isak slipper han ikke, men holder ham fast, munnen er rundt ham helt til Even puster ut og hoftene og rumpa er tilbake ned i setet.

Isak slipper ut et lite stønn til i det han presser hendene i setet og skyver seg opp. Ansiktet hans vender opp mot Even. Han er fuktig i øynene, leppene er røde og våte, og smilet. Smilet er stort. Han lener seg mot ham og kysser ham. “Faen, det var digg.”

“For deg? Hva tror du det var for meg?”

“Syns jeg hørte det.”

“Mye mer enn digg faktisk. Helt utrolig deilig. Fantastisk.” Han drar Isak inn til seg og kysser ham igjen. Smaker seg selv inn i kysset, men det smaker mest Isak. Isak presser seg mot ham, stønner lavt. Og Even må bare spørre.  “Men du da?”

“Hva med meg?” Isak kysser ham igjen.

“Trenger du…..hjelp?”

I det ordene er ute kommer et dypt tut bakfra. Isak skvetter like mye som Even og de ser ut frontruta. Bilen som for et øyeblikk  siden sto stille, er ganske mange meter foran dem, og lastebilen som sto ved siden av dem er borte, en personbil har dukket opp ved siden av dem. Isak hopper ned i setet sitt, og Even får bilen i gir og triller framover.

“Du må pakke sammen sakene dine.” Isak nikker mot skrittet hans og ler.

Even ser ned og begynner å le. Bruker den ene hånden til å dra opp  bokser og bukse, men lar knappene være åpne og legger t.skjorten over.

Når han ser bort på Isak, ser han rødfargen som ligger over kinnene hans, og den tydelige bulen i buksen hans. Han vrir litt på seg, hånden hans glir over jeansen når han har tatt sikkerhetsbeltet på igjen, og han biter seg i leppen.

 

Det kribler i magen og i skrittet igjen av Isak som sitter der, tent og rødflammet. Kribler hos ham allerede liksom. Det er ikke mange minuttene siden Isak satte seg tilbake i sitt eget sete og likevel kjenner Even at runde to godt kan komme. Han blir stadig overveldet av hva Isak gjør med ham. Ikke bare er Isak klippen i livet hans. Den som både støtter og pusher, holder ham og lar seg bli holdt, vet alt og deler alt. Mannen han elsker og som elsker ham tilbake.

Men han jo er faen så sexy, attraktiv og fin også. Gjør ting med Even som han aldri hadde trodd noe menneske kunne gjøre. Isak presser hånden sin mot skrittet sitt en gang til. Han puster tungt ut og beveger seg i setet, klemmer beina sammen rundt sin egen hånd. Legger hodet bakover mot nakkestøtten og lukker øynene.

Even trekker pusten raskt, prøver å fokusere på veien, men det er litt vanskelig når Isak sitter der og er så deilig. Han er litt glad for at han ikke rakk å kneppe igjen knappene i buksen, for det beveger seg der nede. Han kremter lavt, og Isak snur seg mot ham. Øynene er mørke og litt blikket litt slørete. Enda en gang presser Isak hånden mot skrittet sitt.

“Du…” Even svelger.  “Du må fikse det selv akkurat nå, om du trenger det?”

Isak ser på ham, rister på hodet. “Nei. DU må finne en rasteplass fort som faen når denne køen er over.”

 

*

 

 _En rasteplass_.

 

Ordet hamrer i hodet på Even. Han har blikket stivt festet på veien foran seg. Fokuset er på trafikken. Det går ikke raskt. Kanskje ikke så rart ettersom det har vært trafikkulykke, men lysten til å vrenge bilen ut på veiskulderen og bare frese forbi alle for å finne et sted å stoppe ligger der. Men han gjør det ikke.

Og han bør ikke se på Isak, men gløtter bort likevel.

Dunkingen mellom beina blir ikke mindre av de små glimtene av ham. Isak som vrir seg i setet, tungen hans som stadig glir over leppene, hånden som ligger mellom beina og presser mot jeansstoffet. Even vet at Isak sliter nå, og han skulle gjerne gjort noe med det, men han kan jo ikke det når han kjører, kan han det?

Han strekker ut hånden sin. Ser ikke mot Isak, men finner armen til Isak. Lar fingrene gli nedover overarmen, i albuekroken kiler han Isak forsiktig med fingertuppene, før fingrene glir videre ned til hånden hans. Fletter fingrene i Isaks og klemmer til.

Hånden til Isak ligger på låret, så om han strekker ut fingrene bare litt, så kommer fingertuppene til å berøre bulen i jeansen hans.

Han gjør det. Strekker ut langefingeren og pekefingeren. Beveger dem noen millimeter over gylfen, og Isak fryser til.

“E-e-even.” Han stønner.

Even har fortsatt blikket festet på veien, den venstre hånden holder hardt på rattet, knokene er lyserosa, nesten hvite. Han kan ikke se til siden, men fingrene kan se for ham. Han slipper hånden til Isak og legger hele hånden over bulen i buksen hans. Isak trekker pusten raskt. Glir sømløst litt fram og litt til venstre i setet. Sprer beina litt og gir Evens hånd litt mer rom.

“Åpne knappene.” Stemmen til Even er mørk, han hører selv at den skurrer litt. Skjelver. Hjertet banker raskt og han er tørr i munnen. Han svelger hardt og åpner munnen for å trekke inn litt luft.

Fingrene til Isak river opp knappene i buksen sin og Even legger hånden over ham. Han er steinhard, og Even kjenner en fuktig flekk øverst ved linningen. Vet hvordan den ser ut, vet at den mørke sirkelen ligger akkurat under den brede strikken øverst i bokseren. Vet også at bokseren til Isak er grønn, og at den mørke flekken er mørkegrønn, nesten svart. Selv om han ikke kan se det nå.

Even stirrer på trafikken som flyter nordover. Biler som suser forbi ham, han har lagt seg i høyrefeltet nå, tør ikke å ligge i venstre der farten er litt for høy. Samtidig, i høyrefeltet kan det komme biler i akselerasjonsfeltet som han bør vike for, og det er kanskje verre enn å få en bil som vil forbi oppi støtfangeren bak? Han vet ikke.

Noe han derimot vet veldig godt, er at dette ikke er noen god ide. Å kjøre bil på motorveien, på E6, med hånda ned i buksene til samboeren sin. Samme hvor kjekk og uimotståelig han her, samme hvor hard han er, samme hvor deilig det er å høre han slippe ut de lydene han gjør nå, samme hvor lyst Even har til å få ham til å komme akkurat her, akkurat nå, så er vel ikke akkurat dette noe som kvalifiserer for en pris fra Trygg trafikk.

De passerer avkjøringsskiltet det står Jessheim på, og da er det snart Gardermoen, også kommer trafikken kanskje til å minske litt.

 

Even klemmer sånn passe hardt rundt Isak en gang til, før han lar hånden langsomt gli opp av buksen hans. Kremter og prøver å få stemmen til å bære. Det går ikke, den er rusten, på grensen til grøtete.

“Jeg… … jeg stopper på første sted det er mulig.” Han ser ikke på Isak en gang. Kan ikke gjøre det. Hører pusten til Isak gå raskere enn i sted, hører faktisk at han svelger, og trekker pusten.

“Det går bra Even, jeg…”

“Faen, Isak. Jeg sitter her med ståpikk selv om du sugde meg for rundt 20 minutter siden.”

Isak ler kort. Latteren er full av grøt og kåthet, Even hører det godt. “Hvordan tror du det er for meg da? Sitte her og se på hvor jævlig deilig du er, vite at jeg bare egentlig kan strekke meg fram og gjøre det igjen. Bare at jeg kan jo ikke det. Vi er på en jævla motorvei liksom.”

Even gløtter kjapt til siden. Ser kun på ansiktet til Isak som er vendt mot ham, han har kinnet inn til nakkestøtten, sitter litt på skrå og ser på ham. Han burde ikke sitte sånn, for sikkerhetsbeltet ligger ikke ordentlig over hoftene og skulderen hans i den stillingen. Men fy faen så fin han er.

“Kommer den jævla rasteplassen eller hva faen det er snart eller?” Isak stønner.

“Jada. Det er ikke så lenge til Andelva nå.”

Even legger seg ut i venstrefilen og gir gass. Bilen akselererer kjapt, og spiser seg forbi rekken med biler som ligger i høyrefeltet.

 

De sier ikke et ord til hverandre når Even blinker av E6 og inn på rasteplassen ved Andelva. Even kjører sakte forbi bilene som står der, og parkerer lengst bort fra alle de andre som også har stoppet. Det er ikke så mange, heldigvis, og han får plassert bilen litt i skjul, bak noen trær. Han skrur av motoren og løsner setebeltet. Isak løsner sitt, og ser på ham i bare noen sekunder før de samtidig nesten kaster seg mot hverandre og leppene deres krasjer.

Det er langt fra forsiktige ertende kyss nå. Mer desperat og jagende. Den typen de har hatt mange ganger før, når den ene har ventet med lengsel på den andre, når de har kranglet og hatt make up sex, når de har ertet hverandre en kveld på byen, endelig ramler inn døren hjemme og klærne har blitt liggende igjen, plagg for plagg, hele veien inn til soverommet. Om de har kommet seg dit.

Den ene hånden til Isak drar i håret hans samtidig som Even blir dratt inntil ham. Så tett som det er mulig med den jævla midtkonsollen mellom setene. Even prøver å få den ene hånden sin under t-skjorten til Isak, bare for å kunne klemme fingrene mot huden hans, for å kjenne varmen fra kroppen under fingertuppene og håndflaten. Det er vanskelige vinkler og trangt.

“Faen.” Even banner lavt inn i munnen til Isak.

“Baksetet?” Isak trekker seg litt bort fra munnen hans og ser på ham. Øynene er nesten svarte.

“Baksetet.” Even nikker, vrir seg rundt og åpner døren, kommer seg ut, holder buksene oppe når han river opp bakdøren og er inne i baksetet på noen sekunder. Isak er der like raskt og smeller igjen døren etter seg.

De ser på hverandre et øyeblikk før de møtes i midten av baksetet i et heftig og slurvete kyss. Even tror ikke det er mulig å bli lei av å kysse Isak. Leppene hans, tungen hans, huden hans, alt er perfekt, smaker fantastisk og er mykt og deilig.

Hendene deres søker etter den andre, hektisk og desperat. Drar i t-skjortene, skyver bukser litt ned, griper rundt hverandre utenpå bokserne før begge, nesten på likt, presser hånden ned og griper rundt den andre innenfor bokserne. Isak stønner høyt i munnen hans når Even klemmer rundt ham og beveger hånden over han. Først langsomt, så litt raskere. De klemmer seg inntil hverandre, og hendene som ikke holder rundt harde lengder, klamrer seg rundt skuldrene.

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even kjenner kriblingen i magen og ballene igjen. Stønningen til Isak blander seg med hans egen, hånden til Isak som beveger seg rytmisk over ham selv, drar med seg fuktigheten over hele. Even prøver å speile Isaks bevegelser, og Isak speiler hans. De er synkrone, helt i takt. Kyssene derimot, er travle og uten noen form for synkronitet. Bare lepper og tunge som treffer og bommer, suger og slikker.

Men det er dem.

Even hører pusten til Isak stoppe litt, leppene hans beveger seg ikke lenger like raskt over hans, ikke hånden heller, og han hikster litt før han slipper ut et stønn, “Even, å faen.” Hoftene hans beveger seg mot hånden, og Even kjenner rykningene i ham før fuktigheten sprer seg over hånden hans. Det siste stønnet til Isak sender ham over selv, og han spenner fra med lårmusklene og skyver hoftene mot Isak. Han må lukke øynene og finner leppene til Isak. Suger seg fast som en sugefisk, eller kanskje en igle, må bare holde seg fast i ham.

Isak synker inn mot ham, fortsatt med hånden mellom beina hans, og fingrene rundt ham. Men nå er bevegelsene rolige, og det er nesten litt for mye, likevel ikke.

“Herregud, Isak.” Even kysser ham på kinnet, i tinningen, i pannen, i munnviken, overalt hvor han kommer til.

“Det var det du klarte å si?” Han kjenner at Isak smiler inn mot halsen, leppene hans kysser ham forsiktig, tungen slikker litt, før enda et kyss og han setter seg litt tilbake.

“Ja.” Even ser på ham. “Hva annet skal jeg si?”

“Vet ikke. Men det var jævlig digg.”

“Mm.” Even løfter hånden sin, ser på den. Håndbaken er innsmurt i cum, og Isak løfter sin egen som ser nesten likens ut.

“Har vi noe å tørke med?”

Even ser seg rundt, rister på hodet. “Nei, tror ikke det.”

“Urutinert.” Isak ler.

“Jeg vet. Er ikke så god på bilsex da.”

“Syns du var ganske god jeg.” Isak smiler drar av seg t-skjorten ut og tørker seg på den.

Even ser på ham og smiler, gjør det samme. “Vi har vel et par t-skjorter til i bagasjen?”

Isak nikker.

 

De går ut av bilen, knepper igjen buksene, henter rene t-skjorter i bagasjerommet og setter seg inn i forsetet.

Isak ser på ham. “Det er et par ting vi må huske til neste gang vi skal på biltur.”

“Å?” Even ser på ham.

“Jeg har hørt at folk med unger har “spykit” med seg når de drar på bilferie. Vi trenger en annen type kit.” Isak gliser når han legger hodet mot nakkestøtten og ser på ham. “Et bilsex-kit. Med glid, håndklær, våtservietter og oversikt over egnede rasteplasser.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Setter som alltid pris på en liten - eller stor - kommentar!  
> Takk for at du leser. ❤


End file.
